


One New Message

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Internet Friends, Middle Class!Peeta, Rich!katniss, You've Got Mail AU, alternate universe: based on a movie, food bloggers, the bakery around the corner, the shop around the corner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: Peeta and Katniss are Tumblr mutuals who have told each other nothing about each other irl, especially not their real names. Little do they know that Katniss is set to inherit her family’s big chain bakery business that’s slowly encroaching on smaller bakeries like Peeta’s family’s corner shop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is going to have a lot of chances for your participation, dear readers! So keep an eye on my Tumblrs (booksrockmyface or hpfanonezillion) for more chances. I'll even post some chances here on the fic.
> 
> I want to thank the following Tumblr folks for making suggestions about Katniss and Peeta's URLs and Tumblr aesthetics: thelettersfromnoone, alliswell21, jroseley, jobanana7, and greetingsfromthenorthernsea.
> 
> Happy reading!

Katniss sent Gale on his way to work. His early mornings at the latest Snow Baked Goods building site meant she had some time to herself for just a few minutes before she had to make her way to her archery practice.

She made herself a cup of coffee and took out her phone. Tapping on the Tumblr app, she anxiously waited as it loaded. Her internet friend painetcouchersdesoleil had a different schedule than her, so their messages rarely synced except for a few brief hours in the afternoon or early evening. She wasn't even sure where he was from.

The little blue bubble popped up over the face signaling she had a message. Three, in fact.

 **painetcouchersdesoleil** : I had this idea for a recipe that I'm going to try. I saw it in a dream. It's got lots of fall flavors and might take a few tries to get it right.

 **painetcouchersdesoleil** : I'm thinking roast pork with a nutmeg and black peppercorn rub with some roasted sweet potatoes. Maybe an apple juice reduction.

 **painetcouchersdesoleil** : I'm going to try it tonight after work. Just wanted to tell you because I was so excited! Have a good day, friend!

Katniss smiled to herself and set about her reply.

 **keen3ye0508** : Sounds delicious! As soon as you have the recipe down, I'll try it! I love fall!

She sent it and then decided to add more.

 **keen3ye0508** : What if it was a venison loin?

Katniss exited out of the app, checked her mail (just some newsletters she needed to unsubscribe to and something from her grandfather's secretary about the next board meeting) and looked at the weather forecast. She was supposed to spend the day with her younger sister and she didn't want rain to ruin everything.

"Sunny skies!" She sang to herself.

A few minutes later, she was out the door and headed to the indoor range her grandfather set up for her. She was an Olympic archery hopeful, but had just barely missed out the last round. She was working her tail off to make it the next time.

* * *

Peeta pulled a pan of croissants out of the oven and sat them to cool.

"Hey, Peanut, that cake needs to be done by two." Conrad called into the kitchen.

"Okay, Dad. I'll get back to it." Peeta hung up the oven mitts. "Graham asked me to get these out while he helped out front."

Conrad clapped him on the back. "Thanks, bud. I'll take over in here. Just get that cake done. I'll deliver it myself."

"I can deliver it." Peeta argued weakly.

"You haven't made a delivery since your accident." Conrad pointed out.

"But I think I can do it." Peeta looked down at himself. "I'm not limping as bad."

"Just let me think about it." Conrad walked past Peeta and started checking through the fronts of the rest of the ovens.

Peeta walked into the other room, trying not to limp as much as he knew he had been. Before he got back to the cake, he opened his phone to check his messages. He replied to his friend.

 **painetcoucherdesoleil** : Venison isn't as easy to get as pork. But it could be interesting. I'll try both.

 **painetcoucherdesoleil** : How is your day?

He was surprised to get a response from her almost instantly.

 **keen3ye0508** : Not too bad. I'm about to spend some time with my sister, so it's about to get better.

He didn't ask more. Mostly because they had a bit of an unspoken deal not to get too personal. She knew he was the youngest of three boys and he knew she had a younger sister. But neither knew where the other lived or what they did for work. They mostly talked about food, swapping recipes.

 **painetcoucherdesoleil** : Well, have fun! I'll let you know how the pork turns out.

Peeta went to work on the cake. It was for a wedding that evening. The bride and groom were expecting the cake to arrive just before the ceremony started. It was a masterpiece in old-school piping techniques. He had learned at his father and grandfather's elbows how to work the fine icing into a lace pattern. And all the intricate swags were his favorite part.

Decorating cakes helped him to forget the pain in his leg for a moment. He could focus on the task. All he had to think about was the precise movement of his hands. Nothing else in the world mattered.

"Hey, Earth to Peeta!" A female voice said close to his head.

Peeta jerked, but was able to catch himself before he made a mess of the cake. "Thanks a lot, Annie. You almost set me back twenty minutes."

Annie smiled and shook her head. "You weren't listening. I was asking if you were doing anything tonight."

"I'm going to try a new recipe." He leaned in and went back to the swoops of icing. "I had this intense dream of a pork tenderloin. I could almost taste it."

She rolled her eyes. "You're so weird. Most people have sex dreams."

Peeta looked sharply toward the kitchen.

"Chill out,  _Peanut_." Annie chuckled. "I'm sure your old man has had plenty of those kinds of dreams in his day. Anyway, what was this recipe?"

He sat back and stretched his fingers. "Pork loin with a black peppercorn and nutmeg dry rub. Roasted with sweet potatoes and then covered in an apple juice reduction."

"That actually sounds really good." Annie said with a smile. "So what time's dinner?"

Peeta laughed. "About five-thirty. You and Finnick coming?"

"Of course! You have to have your favorite taste testers, right?" She rubbed his back and then went back to the lobby to finish out her shift behind the counter.

Peeta finished the cake a short time later. He stood up, his leg stiff. It would probably be best to let his father make the delivery. He made his way into the kitchen.

"Done with this cake, Dad." Peeta said, bending over to rub his leg just below the knee.

"I'll get it there, son." Conrad assured him. "Why don't you head on out? You look like you're in some pain."

"Just a little stiff is all. I'm fine." Peeta straightened up and leaned against the counter. "I'll come in early and get the ovens going and start the donuts."

Conrad nodded. "Good." He stepped around Peeta to the decoration room. "Just make sure you rest up tonight. I don't need you pushing yourself too far for baked goods. They aren't worth it."

Peeta nodded. "Okay, Dad. I'll see you in the morning."

He picked up the things he needed from the grocery store just down the road and then continued a couple more doors to his apartment.

Before he started cooking, he took out his phone to check Tumblr. There was a little number "1" beside the Message section of his notifications.

 **keen3ye0508** : Thanks, I will. Can't wait to hear how your pork turns out.

 **painetcoucerdesoleil** : Got the stuff! About to get going. Artsy pic to come. :)

 **keen3ye0508** : I'm jealous. But I can't complain too much. I'm eating a steak cooked perfectly.

 **painetcoucherdesoleil** : I love a good steak! How do you define perfect, though?

 **keen3ye0508** : Medium well. Just a tad pink in the center. You?

 **painetcoucherdesoleil** : I prefer medium rare myself. But med. well isn't bad.

Peeta gathered all the ingredients for his meal on the counter. He took a picture and then set to work. He should have sat down, but he worked better standing.

When Annie and Finnick let themselves in, he dropped down to a seat. If Conrad found out he was standing so much, he would get a major guilt trip. And Annie was such a mom friend that she'd definitely discuss it with Conrad.

"Hey." Peeta said with a grin. "How's everyone doing?"

Annie sent a look to Finnick. "You want to tell him or should I?"

Peeta sat down his knife. "What is it?"

Finnick opened his mouth, but Annie ploughed through.

"Your  _friend_  is working for that big chain bakery that's going in down the road." Annie glared at her boyfriend.

Finnick held up his hands. "I'm part of a crew. I didn't get to choose the job." He dropped his arms to his side. "You know if I could afford it…"

Peeta nodded. "It's fine." He took the potatoes and the pork into the oven. "We'll eat in thirty minutes." He stood and limped to the couch. He stretched out, putting a pillow behind his left leg.

"Are you okay?" Annie asked as knelt beside him.

Peeta draped his arm over his eyes and admitted softly, "It hurts, Annie."

Finnick leaned over the end of the couch and dropped the bag of peas from the freezer just above his knee.

"There's a bag of corn in there, too." Peeta said softly. He hated looking weak, but he usually let down his front for his two friends anyway. They cared for him when he was recovering, so they knew all he'd been through to get to this point.

Finnick went back to the kitchen and retrieved the bag of corn.

Peeta let out a sigh as the frozen veggies soothed the pain in his leg. "That big bakery makes all its stuff on conveyor belts. There's no way it will beat out hand-crafted baked goods."

Annie smoothed a hand over his hair. "Of course."

Peeta closed his eyes a moment. He hadn't realized that he was so tired. It took so much effort to hide his limp. And he didn't sleep well most nights from the discomfort. "My phone will go off when that's done. So turn on the TV and hang out."

Maybe he should check in with his internet friend. He was too tired to pick up his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are some favorite recipes that you think Peeta and Katniss could blog about?


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! And thank you for everyone who made recipe suggestions. I picked a couple here, but I may well put in more later. In You've Got Mail there was a lot of talk of books, but there will be food mentions all through this story.
> 
> Happy reading!

Katniss stopped beside Prim as she looked at the cakes sitting in the window of the small bakery.

Prim sighed. "I always feel so bad when we walk past these."

Katniss draped an arm over her shoulders and they continued on. "I know. But they don't really have the chance to keep up with the actual need for production demands."

"That's not very nice." Prim stopped again and pointed. "We don't have this level of artistry with mass-produced cakes."

Katniss gave her little sister a confused look. "You're sixteen, how do you know those words?"

"I pay attention to the meetings." Prim continued on. "I'm trying to figure out when I'm old enough to actually take part how I can make Grandpa's chain seem like less of a bad guy." She stepped into the butcher shop. "Like these places. Even though there are butcher counters in the grocery stores, people still go to these places."

Katniss pointed to a line of steaks. "Three of those, please." She turned to Prim while the man behind the counter wrapped the meat up. "The service here is better. And so is the meat."

"But don't you think that's how it is at those small bakeries?" Prim argued.

Katniss shrugged. "I've never been allowed inside one, so I really don't know." She paid for the steaks and stuck them in her bag. "Not really our problem, though. We're less expensive than the little places. And our profits are still better."

"It just doesn't seem right." Prim pouted.

Katniss ignored it. She remembered being about Prim's age when she started questioning everything, too. She was punished severely for it, so it was a good thing she could listen to Prim's arguments. If their grandfather caught wind, she would be in so much trouble.

Gale was already home by the time Katniss and Prim got there. He pulled Katniss close and kissed her deeply. "Hi there, Catnip."

Katniss rolled her eyes. "Hi, Gale." She stepped back. "Tell my sister to stop questioning the capitalist establishment." She walked into the kitchen and started preparing the steaks.

"Stop questioning the capitalist establishment." Gale said. "It's giving you a great education and the best future possible. Medical school doesn't pay for itself."

Prim sidled up beside Katniss and started chopping veggies for salad.

Katniss put together a marinade for the steaks and then took out her phone. Her internet friend had responded to her. They had a quick exchange about steaks.

 **painetcoucherdesoleil** : I prefer medium rare myself. But med. well isn't bad.

 **keen3ye0508** : For real, as long as it's cooked, I'll eat it.

She paused a moment and then decided to change the subject.

 **ken3ye** : Hey, you want to do some sort of recipe challenge thing? I'd like to try some new stuff, but I'm not sure where to start.

She looked at the screen for several seconds until Gale came in the room.

"Hey, babe, did you happen to pick up oranges?" He asked, going through the rest of the shopping bags.

"No, I totally forgot." Katniss closed the app and stuck her phone in her pocket. "Sorry. I can run down to that grocer on the corner."

Gale made a face. "That place never has good produce. I'll just go out to the place on third and pick some out." He grabbed his coat from the hook. "I'll be back by the time you're done cooking." He gave her a quick kiss and then left.

"Why does he need oranges so bad?" Prim asked.

"He thinks eating an orange every night before bed will ward off a cold." Katniss walked to the stove and got a pan on to preheat. "He swears the reason he got so sick last year is because we ran out of oranges one week and his vitamin C levels dropped."

Prim laughed. "Your boyfriend is a weirdo."

"I know. But he's my weirdo." Katniss put the steaks on.

"Hey, can we talk about me moving in again?" Prim asked as she mixed the salad together.

"We can talk about it, but you know Grandpa won't allow it until you're eighteen." Katniss started chopping potatoes. "But I did work out that you can stay here every school break."

"That's not enough." Prim grumbled.

"It has to be for now." Katniss took out her phone and checked to see if her friend had responded, but he didn't.

"Everything sucks." Prim sighed, sitting heavily on a bar stool.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't get much better." Katniss sat beside her. "But I love you, Prim. Always remember that, okay?"

Prim nodded.

Katniss kissed her cheek and returned to the stove.

She continued to check her phone the rest of the evening, but didn't get a message from her internet friend.

* * *

Gale was already in bed when Katniss got back from dropping Prim off at home. Eating his orange.

"When does the day start tomorrow?" Katniss asked as she changed into her pajamas.

"We have a planning meeting at nine." Gale stuck the last section of orange into his mouth. "Your grandpa wants to open two new stores by the end of the fiscal year."

"That's June." She stopped to do some math in her head. "That's only seven months. Are they going to be able to do it that quickly?"

"If anyone can do it, Coriolanus Snow can." Gale pulled the blanket down and patted the mattress. "I'm done talking about some old guy that smells like a rose garden. Come make out with me."

"Well, if you insist." She got into the bed, cupping his face with her hands.

Katniss loved Gale, she really did. But a lot of the time she really preferred the non-physical aspects. The sex was decent, though. And she needed to be touched in that way every once in a while. She was just as glad when it was over as when it was actually happening.

She rolled away, her body glistening with sweat and her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She looked over to say something to Gale, but he was already dropping off to sleep.

"I guess it can wait." Katniss said softly to herself as she turned off the light.

Her phone lit up and she picked it up to see a text.

 **Prim** :  _Hey, btw, there's a student art showing this weekend._

 **Katniss** :  _You were with me all day and forgot to mention it?_

She shook her head and opened Tumblr to scroll through her notifications for a few minutes. There was a message from her friend.

 **painetcoucherdesoleil** : That sounds like fun! Each of us pick three things we always wanted to make?

 **keen3ye0508** : Sure!

Her phone vibrated and the message notification appeared at the top.

 **Prim** :  _Sorry. I was trying to think of how to convince you to let me live with you._

Katniss sighed and typed her response.

 **Katniss** :  _We've been over it a million times. I have no say, Prim._

 **Prim** :  _I know. I love you. I'll see you in a few days._

Katniss put her phone back on the table and rolled over. Gale was snoring softly on the other side of the bed. She reached over and placed her hand on his chest. He rested his hand on top of hers. And then started snoring louder.

She shook her head as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Katniss woke up thrashing and screaming.

Gale glared up at her through squinty eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She got out of bed and pulled on Gale's long shirt. "I'm going to make some tea and watch a little TV."

She left the room, but he was only a few steps behind.

"Was it the dog one again?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Yeah." She stepped away. "You can go back to bed."

He kissed the back of her head. "As long as you come with me."

Katniss shook her head. "I have to drink my tea." She took a sip.

Gale lifted the cup from her hands and sat it on the table. "That can wait. You can come sleep with me."

She took her cup back. "I want to drink my tea. I'll come to bed after it's gone." She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

There was a soft glow on the horizon. She should have picked up her phone to surf through Tumblr for a bit until she was ready to go back to sleep.

She'd had nightmares for a long time. She didn't know why they had started exactly, but they had first happened not long after her parent's died. Gale was only so tolerant and understanding. And he was no better than her at comforting someone. His usual go-to was a pat on the back and offering to make out with her.

She dropped her cup off in the kitchen and returned to bed. She climbed in beside Gale.

He pulled her close and murmured in her ear. "You're okay."

A smile formed on her lips. Sometimes he showed his feelings. When he was mostly asleep. She snuggled into him and tried to get back to sleep, but it wasn't happening. She picked up her phone and opened Tumblr.

 **painetcoucherdesoleil** : What are we thinking? Like desserts? Main courses? Appetizers?

 **keen3ye0508** : Idk. I'm best with main dishes and sides. I can bake okay. It's kind of my family's profession, so it's a little embarrassing that I'm not better.

 **painetcoucherdesoleil** : My family is bakers too! I'm a rock star at it. What if you give me one of your best recipes and I give you one of mine?

She smiled to herself at his quick response.  _Wonder where he is in the world._ She decided now wasn't the time to ask.

 **keen3ye0508** : Okay, one of my favorite things is chicken mole. I posted it here once. I can find you the recipe.

 **painetcocherdesoleil** : I'll try to find it in a bit. Here's mine: salted caramel blondies with candied bacon.

He sent along the link to his post a moment later.

 **keen3ye0508** : Awesome! I'll look at it later. I should try to sleep a bit.

 **painetcocherdesoleil** : My day's about to start. Sleep well!

Katniss smiled to herself and put her phone back on the bedside table. She rolled close to Gale again. This time, she was able to fall into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers who made the suggestions I chose for Katniss and Peeta's challenge are: Tari.Lovegood (international food), JavisTG (mole), and spartania815 (salted caramel blondie cupcakes with candied bacon).
> 
> Thank you so much!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from NaNoWriMo! Half of this was written before, but I didn't get a chance to finish. I hope you enjoy the events of this chapter.
> 
> I would like to thank the following Tumblr folk for voting on how Peeta and Katniss should interact first irl: b-boop5, who-says-im-not-a-millenial, anotherr-fine-mess, jrosely, thesaltywinteradult, stjohn27, norbertsmom, thelettersfromnoone, and flicialy23. See the bottom for the next opportunity to help.
> 
> Happy reading!

Peeta's knee still ached. He really had been overdoing it lately. He found his crutches in the back of the closet and used them to make his way down the block to the bakery.

Conrad took one look at him and nodded. "Just do the cakes, son."

"You know I can do other things, Dad." Peeta argued.

"I do. I also know that you had barely surgery three months ago. You're not supposed to be up on your feet and lifting nearly as much." Conrad pulled the stool to the decorating table. "I'm glad you got the crutches back out. When do you go to your next physical therapy session?"

Peeta sighed and propped the crutches against the wall. He tied on his apron and walked to the sink to wash his hands. "This afternoon. At three."

"Good. I'll drive you." Conrad turned to the fridge to retrieve a cake Peeta had started the day before.

"You don't need to do that, Dad." Peeta took out the piping bags and other decoration tools. "I'll Uber."

"You'll get a ride from your old man." Conrad slid the large bucket of frosting over to Peeta. "Because I love you and I want to make sure you get there and home safe." He pressed a kiss to the side of Peeta's head. "That needs to be done by noon." He walked to the front to finish setting up the cases.

Graham and Annie started laughing in the kitchen. Peeta heard Ryan begging them to stop.

Peeta picked up his crutches and walked into the other room to find his siblings all covered in flour. "What happened?"

Annie pointed at Ryan. "Someone was distracted and set the mixer on high without putting any liquids in."

"I'm not distracted." Ryan argued, sweeping the last of the mess into a pile.

Graham chuckled. "No, you just came in here thinking about that girl who kept you up all night."

"She didn't keep me up  _all_  night." Ryan was a distinct shade of red. "Please just help me finish cleaning this up so we don't get behind."

"I'll help." Peeta offered.

"No, you won't." Annie took him by the shoulders and turned him around. "Conrad said you have cakes to decorate."

"I'm not completely crippled." Peeta protested, turning back around.

Graham shrugged. "You want to help, fine. But if Dad gets mad, we'll tell him you made the choice all on your own." He got out the vacuum to finish getting the last bits of flour off the floor.

Peeta watched his brothers a moment and then turned to Annie. "I guess I'll finish the cakes." He turned forlornly and went to the other room.

Annie followed. "Hey, don't get down on yourself, Peet."

"I'm trying not to." Peeta set his crutches off to the side again and washed his hands.

Annie leaned her elbows on the table while Peeta got the frosting tinted the right colors. "You're moving around really good. Especially after being laid up on the couch all night."

"Yeah, I've gotten a little bold." Peeta leaned forward and got to work on the base coat of frosting. "Dad's going to want you out there to open."

"I know. Just wish I had the talent for that." She indicated the cake. "I can barely mix the most basic batter."

He sat back and smiled. "But you're the best at the register. It always makes me a little anxious."

Annie grinned and walked around the table. She planted a kiss on Peeta's cheek. She whispered, "You're the best brother. Don't tell Graham or Ryan."

"I'm the baby. They already know I'm better." He winked and leaned forward to continue his work.

Peeta took a break a short time later to check his messages. He had no new messages from his friend. He tapped "write a message" at the bottom and started typing.

 **painetcoucherdesoleil** : I looked up your recipe and it looks pretty simple. I'll probably make it this weekend. I'd love to make it tonight, but I have to rest up.

He looked at the message and erased the last sentence. They hadn't really revealed a lot of personal information and that was cutting it a little close.

He was about to get back to work when a new message came.

 **keen3ye0508** : I'll try to get the blondies today. I have quite a bit of time on my hands.

Peeta was desperate to ask more, but instead chose another thread.

 **painetcoucerdesoleil** : I can't wait for you to try them! The bacon is the best part.

 **keen3ye0508** : Bacon makes anything better. :)

 **painetcocherdesoleil** : It really does. So how is your day going?

 **keen3ye0508** : I've been in a meeting for the last hour, but it feels like three! I just want to be on a hike or in the kitchen.

 **painetcocherdesoleil** : Don't really have meetings at the family bakery, thankfully.

 **keen3ye0508** : Yeah, my family is very extra.

 **keen3ye0508** : I'm getting glares for being on my phone. I'll let you know how the blondies go.

Peeta smiled to himself as he put his phone away.  _Wonder where she works._  He went back to the finishing touches of the cake. "She said her family is bakers." He mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Conrad asked from the doorway.

Peeta blinked a couple times. "Uh, nothing." He indicated the cake. "Almost done." He looked up at the clock. "And nearly two hours ahead of schedule."

Conrad smiled proudly. "You're better than I'll ever be." He watched as Peeta finished the last flowers and then slipped the cake off the counter. "I'll box it up later. Take a five minute break and then go help Annie in the front."

"Sure thing." Peeta took up his crutches and walked into the other part of the shop.

His phone was heavy in his pocket as he thought about his internet friend. How did her meeting go? Was it an all-day thing? Was she out and working on the blondies?

After his lunch break, Peeta returned to the counter to work the register while Annie packaged the orders.

Afternoons usually were a little slower until the rush right before closing. Peeta felt bad that he was leaving right in the middle of it, but he'd made the appointment knowing there would only be a few more things baking, so at least one of his brothers could help with the rush. And Annie's mom usually came in to work the afternoon.

A brunette woman stopped outside to look at the window display. She had a concerned look on her face. Her mouth was in a straight line and her brow furrowed. But even so, she was quite pretty. Her eyes lifted and he saw they were gray.  _I would love to paint her portrait,_ He thought to himself.

Annie noticed him staring at the woman and shoved the tray of samples toward Peeta. "Go offer her a cookie."

"I can't." He indicated the crutches.

"Yesterday you were all over the place without them." She took one of his crutches. "You said yourself that you're not a cripple."

Peeta took the tray and walked out the open door. He smiled. "Would you like to try a sugar cookie? My grandmother's special recipe."

The young woman's face smoothed out and she took one of the offered cookies. "Thank you." She took a bite and a smile grew on her face. "I haven't had a sugar cookie this good in a long time. Is there nutmeg in here?"

"There is." Peeta was impressed. It was only a touch, but it gave it a slight character, or so his grandmother always said.

"Interesting. I've never had sugar cookies with nutmeg. It's different." She looked away. "Are you worried about that big bakery that's opening down the road?"

Peeta offered the tray to some people passing, leaning a little more on the crutch to balance himself out with the tray. "Not really. That bakery can do some things we can't, but we can do things they can't either. They make large batches of cookies and breads for events, but we can do the special cakes for birthdays and weddings."

"How long has your family been here?" She asked kindly. Was she just making conversation or was she sincere?

"For fifty-six years. My grandparents opened it up just before my dad was born." Peeta offered the tray to more passersby. "And we don't plan on going anywhere."

"I sure hope so, with cookies as good as these." The woman paused. "You know, I walk by this bakery every day, but I've never seen you in there."

"I haven't been here much in the past four months, but I work in the back most of the time when I am here." He indicated the cakes in the front display. "I decorate the cakes."

Her grey eyes brightened. "Those are my sister's favorite." She finished her cookie. "I should probably let you get back to work." She started to walk away.

"Wait, what's your name?" He asked before she moved too far away.

"Katniss." She turned back. "And yours?"

"Peeta." He answered. He knew he wanted to ask her more, but he couldn't form words. She was just so pretty the way the sun shone behind her. It brought out the highlights in her brown hair.

"Hey, Peeta, it's about time for your appointment." Conrad said from behind him.

Peeta tore his eyes away from Katniss and nodded. "Thanks, Dad." He turned back. "It was lovely to meet you, Katniss."

"And you, Peeta." She gave him a small smile and then walked away.

"Wow, kid, you are smitten." Conrad clapped Peeta on the shoulder and took the cookie tray from him.

"Maybe." Peeta retrieved his other crutch from behind the counter.

Conrad led them through the back of the shop calling out final requests for the afternoon. He took Peeta's crutches when he opened the passenger door.

Peeta slid into the seat and took the crutches back from his father. "My heart feels like it's about to fly out of my chest."

Conrad laughed. "Well, she was pretty."

Peeta sighed. "I don't think I'm smitten, Dad. I think I'm in love."

Conrad laughed again. "Did you get her number?"

"Oh, shoot. No." Peeta groaned. "I'm an idiot."

"Nah, I'm sure she'll be back." Conrad gave him a sideways look. "She knows where you work."

Peeta pulled out his phone and typed a message to his Tumblr friend.

 **painetcocherdesoleil** : Did you survive your meeting?

It took her a while to respond. He checked the activity on his posts and then scrolled through his dash for a while. They made it to the hospital just as the number popped up over the face.

 **keen3ye0508** : I did. And now up to my elbows in blondie batter.

Conrad patted his knee. "Let's go, Peanut."

Peeta followed his dad inside. His reply would have to wait.

* * *

Katniss smiled to herself as she walked away from the small bakery. The man—Peeta—had been very sweet. And she desperately wished she could have gone inside. It smelled heavenly. And if Peeta was any indication, the staff were friendly. Maybe they would survive the opening of the latest Snow megabakery after all.

She picked up the ingredients for the blondies her internet friend suggested and then headed home. Being the granddaughter of a rich businessman had some perks. The main one being that she really didn't have to do a lot of work. Sometimes she sat in her grandfather's office and watched him work, but he never  _let_  her do anything.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." He always said.

Gale worked, though. He was her grandfather's assistant and was being groomed to take over. Snow wanted his granddaughters to reap the benefits of the bakery more than anything. She and Prim knew the basics and came in to supervise and be the face, but that was all.

Katniss started on the batter, but decided to look up the recipe before she got too far into it. She smiled when she found a message from her friend.

 **painetcocherdesoleil** : Did you survive your meeting?

She smiled and typed her reply.

 **keen3ye0508** : I did. And now up to my elbows in blondie batter.

She found the recipe and went to work mixing all the ingredients together. She put everything in a pan and stuck it in the oven. She decided to take liberties with the recipe and add the bacon to a frosting she'd put on the top.

Katniss stuck the bacon on a pan in the oven and then opened up her phone. She smiled at the number on the bottom of the screen.

 **painetcoucherdesoleil** : I hope they turn out okay. I can't wait for your review.

 **painetcoucherdesoleil** : P.S. Glad you survived the meeting.

 **keen3ye0508** : I've taken a ton of pictures. The batter tastes okay, so I think I did a good job.

She paused after sending that. She'd wanted to know more about him, even though they had sworn to keep things as superficial as possible.

"Well, knowing a little more won't hurt." Katniss said to herself before she started typing.

 **keen3ye0508** : So what part of the country are you in?

His answer came almost an instant later.

 **painetcoucherdesoleil** : I live in District 12. Right about center. You?

 **keen3ye0508** : Same! Wow, I didn't even think we'd be that close.

 **painetcoucherdesoleil** : Would you like to meet up sometime?

Katniss stared at the screen a moment. Should they? Her grandfather always warned against meeting people from the internet. She was about to answer when she heard keys jingling in the door and Prim came inside.

"I have a big math test tomorrow and I need your help." Prim said as she dropped her bag by the door.

"Um, hello. My day was great, how was yours?" Katniss took a cup out of the cabinet and poured Prim some coffee.

"Hi, Katniss. How was your day? Mine was long." Prim took the coffee and added sugar and milk. "What are you baking?"

"Salted caramel blondies." Katniss peeked into the oven. "Just need a couple more minutes." She turned. "I met the guy that decorates the cakes at that bakery we passed the other day."

"Did you? Is he cute?"

Katniss shook her head. "I'm engaged, Prim."

"But you're not dead. You still have eyes. Feel attraction." Prim leaned closer. "So is he cute?"

Katniss smiled and nodded. "He's pretty cute." She turned to get the ingredients out for her frosting. "But I felt like a fraud talking to him. It seems so mean."

"Well, you could buy stuff from them. Help them stay afloat." Prim took her homework out of her backpack.

"One purchase won't make much difference." Katniss said.

"Then offer to buy the place, I don't know. Or don't go by there again if you feel so bad." Prim sipped her coffee and read over her textbook.

Katniss took the blondies and bacon out of the oven. "Listen, I know I've told you not to meet people in real life that you've talk to on the internet, but—"

"Are you having an internet affair?" Prim asked, her voice full of excitement.

Katniss laughed. "No. But I have this friend I've been talking to and I found out he lives close. And he asked if we wanted to meet up."

"Well, what did you tell him?"

"I haven't yet." Katniss started putting together the frosting. "I was trying to decide if it was safe."

"You can call the shots." Prim suggested. "And I can go with you. Two people are harder to kidnap than one."

Katniss chuckled. "Okay." She finished making the frosting base and set it aside. "Okay, I will." She picked up her phone.

 **keen3ye0508** : Sure. There's a diner I go to a lot called Greasy Sae's. Do you know it?

 **painetcoucherdesoleil** : Know it? I love that place! I go there all the time.

 **keen3ye0508** : You want to have lunch there? Saturday?

 **painetcoucherdesoleil** : Saturdays are usually pretty busy. What about a late lunch/early supper?

Katniss asked Prim, "Do you want to have a late lunch Saturday?"

Prim nodded. "Sure. But you have to promise me to go by that bakery before."

"Why?"

"Because we need to help out at least a little." Prim poked out her lower lip. "Please?"

Katniss sighed. "It won't do much, but whatever."

 **keen3ye0508** : That can work. Is it okay if my sister comes along?

 **painetcoucherdesoleil** : Sure! You'll definitely feel more comfortable meeting some stranger if you have her along. And I will too. :)

They finalized their plans and Katniss passed along the information to Prim. "But don't say anything to Gale. You know how jealous he can be."

Prim sighed. "I know you love Gale, but he's not right for you." She walked around the bar and wrapped an arm around Katniss's waist. "You only started dating him because of Granddad."

"Stop it, Prim. I  _do_  like him." Katniss started crumbling the bacon into her frosting. "I need to start making supper. Gale will be home soon."

"Just know that I will support whatever you do. It isn't much since I'm still a kid, but I am your sister, so that has to count for something."

Katniss leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Same to you, kiddo. Now get some potatoes out and start peeling."

Prim sighed. "Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How should Peeta and Katniss identify themselves for their meeting? Exchange pictures? Carry an identifying item with them? A specific article of clothing? Let me know what you think!


End file.
